


Miss Me

by Mrsrebellion



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hair-pulling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsrebellion/pseuds/Mrsrebellion
Summary: The tension between John and the Deputy comes to a boiling point and theres no turning back.





	1. Chapter 1

The wind whispered through the trees as my shallow breaths echoed in the silence as I looked through my scope. 

My scope steadied with my breath as his form came into focus. 

John Seed, one of the four head cult members his tattoos glistened with sweat and blood. Just one bullet could end this all I had to do was pull the trigger, just as I was about to squeeze the trigger John's smile came into view.

A shiver ran down my spine as I whispered “Fuck.” you could hear the deafening silence until my radio buzzed to life “Hello Deputy.” he purred. 

Not lowering my gun I grabbed my radio “Hello John long time no see.” fatly. 

“Now, now deputy lower the gun and we can talk like civilized people.” he purred into the radio. 

Confused as I was hidden at least 50 yards away and no way for him to see me I looked into my scope and found John waving with that shit eating grin I love to hate. 

“You know John the gun doesn’t go until yours does,” I say flatly. 

Looking through my scope he throws his gun across the outpost. 

“Your move Deputy.” his words dripping with honey. 

Growling I sent Boomer away know he’d attack John, grabbing my belongs reloading my gun and headed down the hill. 

As I reached John he leaned against an old beat up truck, doing a quick perimeter check I saw no peggies, but before I could comment John spoke up.

“Don’t bother I sent them home, told em I needed to think.” still not looking at me.

“What do you want John?” I asked 

He turned to look at me and I could feel the air escape my lungs ‘I could drown in those eyes’ was all I could think. 

“You know what I want Deputy. I want to absolve your sins,” he said teasingly.

“Now John you wouldn’t have come all the way out here for little ole me,” I say teasingly

John all but growls under his breath and pinches the bridge of his nose “Deputy” sighing

Crossing my arms “Why are you really here John?” I ask curiously. 

“Bussiness” is as he says flatly now looking toward the barn.

“Or pleasure?” I ask teasingly. 

Feeling oddly bold I stepped forward almost into his personal space leaning whispering into his ear. 

“You and I both know that's not what we really want.” smiling I nibbled on his ear hearing John growl. 

Walking off into a building nearby already hearing John's fast footsteps behind me.

Just as I reached the building John pushed me into the wall. Holding my arms above my head he started kissing my neck

“Oh Deputy have you forgotten lust is a sin.” he purred. 

John kissed down my neck his beard tickling my skin leaving me flush. “John, please.” moaning I needed him to touch me, I just need to feel him. 

“Now, now deputy patience is a virtue.” his voice low feeling sparks go down my body into my core. 

John’s right arm tugged on my thighs, jumping up wrapping my legs around his torso. As his left still held my hands in place above my head I whined just begging to touch him. 

“John!” I begged 

John started kissing down my neck leaving sparks in its place I felt on fire, I felt alive. His beard scratched at my skin he sounded like he was purring. 

“Just say yes” he moaned into my ear.

God how I wanted too but from the way my body begged for him to touch me, to fuck me. But could I really do this with a Seed, someone whose tortured, drowned, and killed. I wanted to pull away from him to clear my head but I looked into those eyes and all I could think was yes.

“Yes, god yes.” I pleaded, grinding my core against him. 

John released my hands and pulled me into a harsh kiss, I had to feel him I began running my fingers through his perfect hair and pulling had John moaning into my mouth. The next thing I knew I was laying across the front of an old truck with John leaving hickies along my neck. 

“Turn over.” he growled into my ear. 

Rolling my eyes, I flipped over to the front of my body was I was bent over the front of the truck. Pulling down my pants and panties then lifting my ass in the air I felt a sharp pain suddenly, hissing I turned around and looked at John. 

“That’s for destroying my sign.” he smiled and gently rubbing the mark.  
Flipping him off I felt his fingers slide down my thighs near my cunt. Tensing up he gently starting rubbing my clit.

“That's right deputy say yes.” John purred into my ear. 

“Yes, please John,” I begged for something anything.

Growling he grabs my hips and slams his fingers into my pussy, moaning I turned around laying on the truck biting my lip. Adding a finger and pace I know my orgasm is coming, but before I can beg John to go faster he suddenly stops. 

“Joooooohn!” I stretch out pleading.

“That's for taking my ranch.” he smiles licking his fingers. 

I want to strangle him but also really want to come, turning around I grab his belt and start to undo it but his goddamn belt buckle won't come undone. 

“Having trouble down there deputy.” John teased. 

“Fuck you.” I spit back 

“I’m trying,” he says cheekily.

After a while, John just gets frustrated and does it himself he pulls me off the dirt ground and gives me a passionate kiss.

“That's for not killing me,” he says between kisses.

John lays me down on the front of the truck as he lays over me everything disappears the cult, the resistance, everything. 

John grabs my hips and slowly pushes into me, and god in heaven he feels perfect. His gentleness is kind but it's not what I want or need right now.

“John, move,” I beg.

Something I said must have triggered John his eyes are blown and his thrusts get harsher and his grip is tighter. Words just flow from my mouth I don't even know what I’m saying anymore just begging and Johns name. Running my finger through his hair I gently pull his eyes snap up to me “again!” and all I can do is comply. Pulling on Johns' hair I’m lost in ecstasy, lost in pleasure I know I’m going to come soon. 

“Yes! YES! YESSSS!” Is all I can say and from Johns' face he’s pleased. 

Johns thrusts become sloppy and I know he's going to come soon. Pulling him into a kiss and biting his lip until I taste blood. 

Pulling up my shirt I feel John pull out and come all over my stomach. Sighing I lean back against the truck feeling the cooling metal. John backed away pulling up his pants and fixing his hair he looks back at me and smiles and pulls me into a kiss. 

“Now deputy don’t you have those Seed brothers to kill,” he asks slyly. 

“Ill see you around John,” I say fixing my clothes and grabbing my guns I pull him into a kiss and just as I pull away I pat his cheek and walk away. 

1 week later 

Everything had been silent on both ends and even Mary May has been asking questions on why Falls Ends so quiet. While on a hunt for a stash and an unfortunate meeting between Jacob and I a radio call comes in as I was sitting in a cabin far in the mountains,

“Miss me, Deputy?” John purrs. 

Actually yes, yes I have.


	2. Personal Jesus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depeche Mode inspired fic and continuation of Miss Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever hear a song and think that would be perfect for a story, well that basically happened.

 [Personal Jesus](https://youtu.be/u1xrNaTO1bI)

_Reach out and touch faith_

 

Moans echoed off the walls, skin glistened in sweat.

 

_Your own personal Jesus_

_Someone to hear your prayers_

_Someone who cares_

 

John kissed the crook of my neck rubbing circles in my hips as I pulled his hair.

His shirt was unbuttoned and flayed open but with his jacket still on it gave him a sense of power.

 

_Your own personal Jesus_

_Someone to hear your prayers_

_Someone who's there_

 

Throwing back my head moaning as he left marks on my neck and chest.

Begging out for John.

Sitting on his lap I pushed him down onto the bed, and slowly kissed down his chest feeling the shiver down his spine.

 

_Feeling unknown_

_And you're all alone_

_Flesh and bone By the telephone_

 

Ripping apart his belt buckle and throwing his pants down his cock strained at his briefs leaking pre cum.

Kissing the sides through the fabric to tease I could hear John curse.

“Patience is a virtue” I smiled giving him a kitten lick on the tip.

 

_Lift up the receiver_

_I'll make you a believer_

 

Pulling down his briefs his cock slapped his stomach and John let out a long groan.

“Deputy” he moaned almost beggingly.

His voice was pure ecstasy and I loved it.

His cock was red and begging for attention and feeling kind I gently wrapped my lips around him.

John let out a moan of relief.

 

_Take second best_

_Put me to the test_

_Things on your chest_

_You need to confess_

 

Wrapping my tongue around the head and swirling it I could feel John jump.

After taking about half of him I wrapped my hands around the base and started stroking and moving my mouth.

After about 3 minutes John was pulling on my hair and practically preaching my name.

“I’m gonna cum?! IM GONNA CUM!” he shouts and I stop suddenly and pull off him immediately smiling.

 

_I will deliver_

_You know I'm a forgiver_

_Reach out and touch faith_

 

I could practically see John internally explode.

“That's for tattooing me” I smile maniacally.

John jumps on me and throws me on the bed. “That wasn’t very nice deputy” he growls into my ear.

Ripping my panties to shreds but before I could comment John was kissing me.

 

_Reach out and touch faith_

_Your own personal Jesus_

_Someone to hear your prayers_

_Someone who cares_

 

Battling for dominance I finally allowing John entrance.

Pinching my nipples and his hands cup my pussy.

Lightly rubbing circles on my clit I moan into his mouth, begging for John.

After a minute or so he adds a finger then two.

At this point, I'm begging John to fuck me.

 

_Your own personal Jesus_

_Someone to hear your prayers_

_Someone who's there_

 

“Yes John, YES” I scream and that must have triggered something in him because suddenly I'm flipped over and my ass in the air.

And then his cock is inside me, filling me up, stretching me.

We both moan in tangent.

John grabs my hair pulling it into a ponytail and pulling making me bounce on his cock.

As he thrusts and pulls my hair everything feels too sensitive, I feel electric.

 

_Feeling unknown_

_And you're all alone Flesh and bone_

_By the telephone Lift up the receiver_

_I'll make you a believer_

 

John growls and lets go of my hair and grab my hips pulling me closer and harder.

Skin against skin and soon I felt a coil tighten and I knew I was gonna cum soon.

“John, PLEASE” I screamed.

With one last thrust, everything went white and I felt on top of the world.

John pulls out and cums on my back but I'm too boneless and too exhausted to care.

 

_I will deliver_

_You know I'm a forgiver_

_Reach out and touch faith_

_Your own personal Jesus_

_Reach out and touch faith_

 

John walks over to the bathroom and grabs a toweling and wetting it in warm water.

As he wipes the come off me he throws the towel in the corner.

Laying down next to me I'm not sure what the protocol is now, then suddenly he pulls me into his chest and wraps his arm around my waist. 

 

"Your own personal Jesus" John says breathlessly into my ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it, John just needs more love.


End file.
